cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ti'ilsa Sa'arkko
"If you think we'll fight for anybody, you're wrong." -- Ti'ilsa Sa'arkko, in 20 BBY. "My great uncle Alvass? He never liked my grandfather. Doesn't even like Manda'yaim. He's an ori'di'kut." -- Ti'ilsa to Jannigo Prosstang, Vice Chieftain of the Clan Prosstang, 28 BBY. Born on Concordia to Herrad Sa'arkko of the Clan Prosstang and Bellusea Fraantak in 44 BBY, Ti'ilsa was an only child. After years growing up on Concordia with occasional travel to Mandalore, Ti'ilsa moved to Sundari on Mandalore to train at an academy for accounting practice. This was in part to appease her father, who frequently commented on the need for non-Manda'yaim families of the Clan Prosstang to create opportunities to make good impressions on the Chieftain and his family. Ti'ilsa, nicknamed Ti'i'''sa, or '''Ti'i, found that she had a natural talent in working with financial statistics and quantum mechanics at the academy. Her father informed Alvass Krea Prosstang about her progress at the academy, and requested that the elder Prosstang pass along word to Ferrigo Prosstang, the Clan Chieftain of the Rafrego Solus-Linnago Velrrus Line, that she was a good candidate for an engineering or accounting position with Prosstang Industries. This request did not bear fruit for Ti'i. Three years later, after working at various jobs, including as a logistics coordinator for a small Corellian export firm, Sellagan Transfer Company, Ti'i happened to run across 'Felkhi Prazs'tang, '''a distant relative and executive at Prosstang Industries. Prazs'tang was very accommodating and friendly, and insisted that Ti'i return to Mandalore to be screened as a candidate for future position openings in engineering or accounting. Before she applied for the screening with Prosstang Industries, she learned from her mother that Alvass Krea Prosstang had spread false rumors about her family being associated with Tor Vizsla, and that Ti'i herself was untrustworthy. She followed through with her testing for employment suitability and fitness. Ti'i requested a meeting with the Clan Chieftain to address a complaint against Alvass Krea Prosstang. As Ferrigo Prosstang was unavailable, the Vice Chieftain Jannigo Prosstang sat with her to record the complaint. The deposition of her complaint migrated into a discussion of clan relations on Concordia. After detailing some of the events and rumors she had heard regarding the Clan Prosstang on Concordia, Jannigo seemed satisfied that he could resolve the situation. To her shock, Jannigo told her that no charges could be brought against Alvass Krea Prosstang. He switched direction with the conversation by asking if Ti'i was interested in a position with Prosstang Industries serving in the Finance Division's Office of Mineral Assets. She was stunned, but warmed to the offer and accepted on the spot. After experiencing a number of terror-related events on Concordia, her main center of operation, she was invited to learn self-defense at the invitation of Ferrigo Prosstang personally, along with several other Prosstang Industries employees. Ti'i found that she had a knack for handling combat situations and linking strategy with tactics. Ferrigo offered to expand on her training on a contract basis. In this way, she joined the Posse on a part-time basis until the beginning of the Clone War. Tiilsa_Umbara_002crop.png|Ti'ilsa Sa'arkko Tiilsa_Umbara_001crop.png|Ti'ilsa Sa'arkko, with ''buyce on Tiilsa_Vhiliil_Umbara_004crop.png|Ti'ilsa with Vhili'il Pross'kade in the field of battle TiilsaSaarkko Pistols 004crop.png|Ti'i Sa'arkko, Prosstang Posse Category:Mandalorian Category:Clan Prosstang Category:True Mandalorian Category:The Prosstang Posse Category:Female Characters